


spectral days

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Art, First Time, Ghost Sex, M/M, NSFW Art, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: hector finally managed to cross the bridge back to the living world! But instead of arriving in santa cecilia, he appears in...ernesto’s mansion?? And ernesto can see and interacted with him??original concept ideas by Tomatosoupful and TA_Hybriddead hector x alive ernesto





	1. we meet again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tomatosoupful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatosoupful/gifts), [TA_Hybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Hybrid/gifts).



 


	2. ribs




	3. rim




	4. lappie




	5. how to "play" your skeleton




	6. Chapter 6




	7. miscalculation




	8. dance macabre

 


	9. my bloody valentine




	10. romantic cuddles




	11. Chapter 11




	12. kickstart my heart




	13. Chapter 13




	14. making out




	15. touch




	16. bath your skele




	17. reversal




	18. bone sauce




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




End file.
